


Curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back)

by Nieri_is_a_cat



Series: The Italy-verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kyoya is always on the watch, and i still don't know how to tag, have mercy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat
Summary: Kyoya is nine and the little Mist wandering in his neighbourhood is disrupting the peace, so of course he has to act (ft. Chrome and some tugs)





	Curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back)

**Author's Note:**

> Aannd here it is one of the other two I had written for my universe. Again, I don't really know how I came up with this, but what I know is that the world needs more Chrome and Hibari as friends and that I'm pretty sure I'll write some more one-shots on them because I just love their relationship.
> 
> As usual I don't own the characters. Have I already said unfortunately? I think I have. Did I already talk about the ridiculousness of Dino's surname and the Vongola's? Or about how I'd love to have the Varia swear like there's no tomorrow? (which I had in another os for this series that unfortunately my idiocy cancelled and now I have to rewrite. Lol I hate my life)

It was afternoon, and Kyoya was utterly and completely bored. Haha was not at home, so he couldn’t spar with her, and Kusakabe was with his parents for a visit (for once that they were at home). He’d spar with his Grandpa, but he was abroad as usual. Maybe he could go at Takesushi and see if Takeshi was there and so they could spar. Takeshi was more fun to spar with since he had taken up kendo, but Kyoya could still beat his ass easily, even if he was sure that in little time his cousin could become a worthy opponent. Well, they could spar if Takeshi wasn’t with the little omnivore. Haha had told him last year that the omnivore and his mother were under their protection, so he had to check on them every once in a while, thing that was easy since he and Takeshi were always together. Not that they really needed his help: he and his Mist mother were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

Anyway, he was still at home doing nothing and it was _boring_. He should definitely go at Takesushi. Maybe he could also get some inarizushi too, Oji-san always gave him some. Kyoya took his tonfas and his jacket and went out.

On the street, the first thing he noticed was the little herbivore. She was small, with long hair tucked neatly behind her ears. It seemed like she was wandering without a destination, and, that someone so small was around alone, lighted his interest. He’d keep an eye on her. Kyoya went to Takesushi.

The second time he saw her, the little herbivore was wandering once again, still without a destination. Hokuto Nagi was five and she did not have a father. Well, her mother had remarried, so, from a certain point of view, she did have a father (he _had_ done his homework about her all right). Her family was fairly new in Namimori: they had moved in three months ago in a house not far from his. They didn’t send their daughter at any preschool, and that was not alright. The herbivore hadn’t been seen with kids her own age since forever, since before they moved there, and that was definitely not alright. He’d talk with haha when he actually had a talk with the little herbivore, they needed to know not to do anything against the order.

The herbivore was walking away, and, before he lost her out of his sight, he decided to follow her because he was curious and he wanted to see if she (or more likely her parents) was a treat.

She went to the playground his cousin and the omnivore usually went, and, after she verified there was no one there, she went directly for the see-saws and sat on one on them.

At first she didn’t move, her feet securely on the ground, but, after a while, she started swinging, faster, higher, and she started giggling too, every new swing, louder, and louder, and louder. 

Kyoya went home at that, he didn’t want to disturb. And he had absolutely to talk with haha, seeing how the girl had Mist flames burning under her meek appearance.

They could give her lessons, they could teach her how to control the flames even at her young age! Maybe they could even get the omnivore’s Mist mother to teach her! But for now, at least until he talked with haha, his own, ugh, hateful!, Mist flames could suffice.

The third time he saw her she was not alone. She was walking slowly, purple hair bouncing on her shoulders and a little cat-shaped purse bouncing on her hips every step she took. She was oblivious of the two high schoolers following a few metres behind. Kyoya didn’t even think and followed them.

She went to the same see-saw she had picked last time and started swinging slowly. Then she noticed the two herbivores stalking towards her and stopped swinging, scrambling down the plaything and backing as fast as her trembling legs could manage. Kyoya decided to intervene without even a second doubt and ran head on towards them. The two herbivores stopped when they saw him, and so did the little one.

“I’ll bite you to death.”

The two _cretins_ started laughing at him and he growled. How dared they laugh at him? How dared they? Kyoya attacked, as fast as a lightning, and in a moment the two were down on their knees, hands hugging their bellies. Kyoya did not stop, unrelentingly and methodically beating them to smithereens. The two laid on the ground, unconscious, after far less time than he expected. Pipsqueaks.

When he turned around to search for the little herbivore, she was surprisingly still where he saw her last, behind the see-saws, and was staring at him wide-eyed.

She glanced at him and then at the two unconscious herbivores, a scared light in her eyes, but she still gave him a tentative smile.

“Thank you.” Small animal. Must teach. She turned to go away. Kyoya stopped her.

“Hokuto Nagi.” He said. She turned once again to look at him.

“You know my name?”

“I do.” And then, “Follow me.”

Which she did, though he shouldn’t really be surprised, seeing how she was smart enough to understand she was weak. He headed back home with the little girl in tow.

“Who are you?”

“Hibari Kyoya. I can teach you how to fight.”

“You know how to fight?”

He nodded, even if he was not sure she could see him. “I can also teach you about the flames.”

She played dumb, “The flames?”

His answer was lighting his index and his medium with both his Cloud and Mist and he could feel her surprise rolling off of her.

“You can do that too? But you have two! And they’re different colours?”

He ignored her, because they were in front of his house, and he had business to do. He pointed at it. “This is my house. You can come here whenever you want. I’ll teach you about the flames and how to fight.”

She just nodded and then ran off to her own house. Next day she was on doorsteps waiting to be let in.


End file.
